Machinery must be Served for Life
by Kraftman
Summary: Just a poem about living with machines...


p style="text-align: center;"LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED THE MACHINE FOR MORE LIFE IS LIKE MACHINERY IS THERE TO BE SERVED br /br /br /br /br /br /LIFE is like MACHINERYbr /MACHINERY is there to be SERVEDbr /SERVED the machine for more LIFE/p 


End file.
